The Sting of the Cobra
by Soundwave-82
Summary: A GI JOE/X Men that places after the event of Season 4 final The X-men have to team up with GI JOE stop stop cobra from taking over the world will include some original characters and new version of class Cobra characters please read and review
1. Origins of Heather and Katrina Part 1

GI JOE & X-Men Evolution crossover

Chapter 1: Origins of Heather and Katrina McCullen Part 1

**Three years ago.**

**McClure High school **

**Glasgow, Scotland **

There are two twin girls one of the girls has medium length brown hair and blue she is wearing a school uniform and the other girl has black and blue eyes and like her sisters she was wearing a school uniform with the school logo on it both girls are enjoying a school meal

"I can't believe we have to go to one of Friends of Humanity rally I'm sick off them going every night it's getting old." says the girl with brown hair as she brushed her out of her face

"I love those beautiful rally dad right mutants are freaks and they should be forcefully controlled and dad just the person to do it." says the other girl 

"Your sounding more like dad every time you go to those rallies what would do if I were a mutant." enquired the first girl

"Oh Katrina don't worry your never be one of those freaks none of our family have freaks in them so don't worry." says the second girl as her hands starts generating electric but it past a few second

"Is it happening again Heather?" enquired Katrina

"Just let it go would you Kat it's nothing." Says Heather as her angry her eye quickly changed coloured before they returned to normal she stands from the table and picks up a dishes and placed them on a black tray

"Come sis I won't tell dad about this please me what happened?" asked Katrina

"Just let it go would you sis." says Heather and placed the tray with the other dirty plates Katrina then placed her plates with them

**Xavier Institute**

**Bayville, USA **

Logan is walking with Charles Xavier and are heading towards the X-Jet Hanger after a few minutes they reached the X-Jet

"Shouldn't we take some of the student to convince them to join us" asked Logan

"No some of them have exams in the morning and it would be better if we went alone to convince them to join the Institute" says Professor Xavier.

"Still not sure if this is a good idea Chuck trying to convince them to join us when their father is a leader of the radical anti-mutant group the Purifiers who have been murdering a mutant in cold blood and the polices doing remember what happened to the Peck family they murdered his wife and daughter in front of him" says Logan

"We have to have faith my friend that he won't do that to his own daughters it might even change his mind about mutants." Says Professor Xavier

"Yeah right chuck and Sabertooth will turn over a new leaf." says Logan

The Professor and Logan then get aboard the X-jet after a few minutes the engines of the X-jet powered up and then took off from the hanger and headed to the location of the two mutants they had detected.

Meanwhile back in Glasgow

McClure high School

Heather and Katrina are walking from science class to their next Physical Education (**Gym for the others**) after they arrived in the school gym they meet the meet their class who are already playing Volleyball and school teacher a athletic build man wearing a track suit and a whistle around his neck

"Oh about time you two showed up for class I don't care if you are Jeffery McTagget daughter you both have detention" says the PE teacher

"Sorry Mister Woods" say Katrina and Heather together

"Fine Heather you can join Alison team and Katrina you Miranda team" says Mr Woods as he blows his whistle which cause the two girl team stop playing their volleyball game Heather joined team of the girl heading toward the south of the gym and her sister Katrina was playing to opposite side of the Gym

Katrina bouncing the ball to the hope and is about to shot the ball into the hopes when a two girls barge into and knock her to the ground and she scrapes her knee along the gym floor she looks up to the two girls that caused her to trip

That when a group of girl come over to her she is helped to her feet by a girl with red hair and blue eyes

"Are you ok Katrina" asked the girl

"Yeah Samantha I'm getting tired of Jessica and Karen constantly bullying me" says Katrina

That when the same two girls that barge into and knocked her to the ground and three more girls from her team that when Samantha notices the teacher had left the Gym Heather looks over at her sister cornered by her fellow team mates and are starting beating on her

"What the hell are you doing?" demanded Heather as she shoves to girls out of the way as Katrina

"This girl is a freak we witness her using her powers last night" says the leader of her team

"What are you talking about my sister is not a FREAK" says Heather as electric started to generate in her hands as her angry and that when the girls on her team and other team back away from Heather

"She a freak like her sister get her" says captain of her sister team as Heather eyes change colour her eyes a purple as she notice her sister Katrina she has a busted lip, a black eye and she has blood coming from her nose

"Oh god Heather" says Katrina as she notice her sister was levitating off the ground and member of the two volleyball team started throwing stuff at Heather

"Please stop leave my sister ALONE." says Katrina as two as her hands started generating same energy that was coming her sister Heather "what going on sis help me please" she says as she started to levitate as well

"They both freaks" screams Samantha and she runs off as Katrina generate to balls of energy in her hands she throws it at the group of girls that where throwing stuff at her the ball of energy she had thrown blew it sent the girls flying they get back to their feet and then they ran off

Katrina and Heather both are shock at what was happening to them Katrina started crying as she lowered to the ground and dropped to her knees and started crying as Heather lowered herself to the ground and back away from her sister

"No it can't be we can't be freaks it impossible none in our is a freak" says Heather as she points her hand at wall near the school field and she unleash energy beam through the wall leaving a large hole in the wall

Katrina is still on her knees and is still crying Heather looked at her sister as she notice the school gym start to shake and be ripped rafters starts falling to the ground around them Heather looks up to see Magneto starts his decent to them

"Who are you and what do you want freak" demands Heather as she looks at Magneto

"I'm Magneto and I have come to recruit you sisters to my course together we can show these humans we mean business they show us respect we deserve" says Magneto

"Leave us alone you freak we don't want anything from you leave us alone we aren't freaks we aren't" screams Heather

"Oh but you are my sisters you soon come to be hated by friends and family then you will seek me out and I shall teach you both how to use your powers" says Magneto

"Leave us alone you freak we don't want anything to do with you freaks just leave us alone" screams Heather

"Sis what going on what does he want with us" asked Katrina as she wipes the tears from her eyes as she looks at her sister steering straight at Magneto

"This freaks thinks we are freaks like him and wants us to join his little sick army" says Heather

"We aren't freaks are we sis?" asked Katrina

"No we aren't freaks so why don't you get lost you freak" says Heather

"Soon you will see things my way sister when your parents disown you and they throw you out on the street and friends turn their backs on you" says Magneto

"Just leaves us alone freak we want nothing to do with you or your kind" say Heather

"Yeah get lost freak leave us alone" says Katrina

"Trust me soon you will come to me sisters and you will always be welcome with me" says Magneto and he flies off as the sound of sirens fill the afternoon Katrina runs off and is soon followed by her sister Heather

Abandon warehouse a few blocks from school

Katrina and Heather arrived in an abandon warehouse they are a number of empty crates and broken windows Katrina sits down on the floor crying into her hands as her sister just stand looking at her

"I'm sorry sis I'm so sorry it's my fault this is happening just leave me here and go home and tell dad I ran away" says Katrina

"Don't be stupid we aren't freaks he's just lying we aren't freaks." says Heather

"But how did we levitate and shot energy blast." asked Katrina

"We aren't freaks we are normal children that freaks we are nothing like him we aren't" says Heather

"We must be sis" says Katrina

"We aren't freaks sis we are normal" says Heather

~we can help you to control your power help you fit in~ says a voice in both girl head

"Sis do you hear that voice in your head" asked Katrina

"Yeah I did" says Heather

~My name is Professor Charles Xavier I run a school for Mutants I can help to learn control your power and help fit in with normal people and like you I am a mutant~ says professor Xavier in both girls head

"Get the hell out of our mind you freak we don't want any help from freaks like you" says Heather as she fire a beam of energy through the roof of the warehouse

~"you need to charm down Heather we can help understand your ability and help you master those ability."~ says Professor Xavier in their minds

"Make it stop sis please make the man stop he's creeping me out I don't want to control our abilities I just want to be normal and live a normal life" says Katrina

~"remember Katrina you and your sister are normal there is never anything wrong with being a mutant no matter what people say to you~" say Professor Xavier

"We want you to leave us alone we want nothing to do with you freaks just leave me and my sister alone" says Heather

Just then Professor Xavier enters the warehouse with Wolverine in his costume this cause the two girls to look at the two mutants

"You the freak that was inside our heads what do you want freak" demanded Heather as she her sister behind her

"My name is Charles Xavier and I run a school for mutants and here to offer you a place at my school there you will learn to control your abilities and learn you are normal" says Xavier

"No we want your kind to leaves us alone we want nothing to do with you we told that other clown to leave us alone we want nothing to do with you freaks" says Heather

"Why don't you let your talk for herself" demands Wolverine

"Just leave me alone I don't want anything but to be left alone" says Katrina

"There she told you now just leave us alone you freaks." says Heather

"Yeah leave us alone freaks sis right we want nothing to do with freaks we just want to be left alone so get lose" says Katrina

"We shall leave you but if you change looks us up in Bayville we are at the Xavier institute and we shall offer you a place to stay and training to control your ability" says Professor Xavier

"No we won't be changing our mind you freaks just leave us alone would please we just want to be alone

Professor Xavier and Wolverine then left them alone in the warehouse then Heather and Katrina headed home from the warehouse to their home.

End of chapter 1;


	2. Origins of Heather and Katrina Part 2

**Chapter 2; The origin of Heather and Katrina McCullen Part 2**

**Home of McTagget **

**Glasgow, Scotland **

A Small country home it has a large front garden with a campaign sign in the garden which Vote for McTagget soon the heavens open rain starts falling as people pass the house

Upstairs

Katrina is sat up against the door of her bed room and is crying into her hands again as Heather is sat on her bed looking at her sister

"Give it a rest sis" says Heather

"What do you think dad will do with us when he finds out what we are do you think that magneto characters is right and he'll disown us can't take it with hang around a school full of freaks" says Katrina

"Just do your stupid History Homework we still have school tomorrow" says Heather

"What's the point sis all those bigots will make fun of us and treat us like dirt because of what we can do" says Katrina

"So what lets bunk of school no real point going to school" says Heather

"Yeah I guess we could do that but what are we going to" asked Katrina

"I don't know what let but we might as well wait till tomorrow to decide what we instead of school" says Heather

"I wonder if dad knows we are freaks let" says Katrina

That when both Katrina and her sister Heather can hear raised voice coming from downstairs it was their mother and father shouting at each other

Downstairs

A mid forty-year old woman she is T-shirt and pair of trousers she has brown hair cut short she is Lucy McTagget the mother of Katrina and Heather she is sat at the dining room table while a early forty year old man he is wearing a business suit he has short black hair and blue eye he is Jeffery McTagget the father of Katrina and Heather current member of the Purifiers and current candidate for Scottish PM

"I want those freaks out of this damn house" says Jeffery McTagget

"Come on Jeffery they are you daughters" says Lucy McTagget

"I don't care I won't be associated with freaks you saw what one did to the school gym and there is no telling what those two stairs will do with their powers" says Jeffery

"You and your stupid ego you are as bad as your brother he joined that Cobra terrorist group and your little campaign will do nothing to recruit mutants to the Brotherhood" says Lucy

"This has nothing to do with him he got himself kill and that's that and what Magneto did to that school gym proves my point that freaks destroy are dangerous and should be forcefully controlled and sterilized then we need to control those people who have the X-gene in their family or have the X-gene themselves this will prevent anymore freaks of nature being born" says Jeffery

Both Heather and Katrina have come the downstairs and are listing to what their parent are saying as they look on say continue talking about them

"I can't believe you would have that done to your own daughter and I can't believe you allowed you sick follower's murders that man wife and daughter" says Lucy

"I will do whatever it takes to stop more mutant being born and I never what my freak daughter to have freak brats and if they wish to live under my roof they will be sterilized and what my men did Sergeant Peck family is what he gets for breeding with freaks he was a traitor to his kind doing that he murdered six of my followers" says Jeffery

"No you're a sick man I will not allow you to sterilized them why don't ship them over to that freak school in Bayville

"I won't allow those freaks to attend a school for freaks I have my campaign to think about my rivals will use this against and discredit me with my fellow Friends of Humanity

"You only think about your stupid campaign you are as bad as that US Senator Graydon Creed you can't just throw them out on the street" says Lucy

"I can and I will as far as I'm concern my daughters are dead to me" says Jeffery as he and his wife notice their daughter standing there both are wearing nightgowns both girls tears are filling their eyes

"You bastards how can you do this dad Magneto you hate us because we freaks?" asked Heather

"Don't you ever raise your voice to me you brat" says Jeffery as slaps Heather in the face and she goes down to the ground

"You ass hole how dare you hurt my sister" says Katrina as she slaps her father but he grabs her by the wrist and then slaps her in the face and she goes down she lands next to her sister

"Right get yourself out of this house and near come anywhere near this house you are never wanted her ever again you are dead to me" says Jeffery

"Please daddy we didn't mean to be freaks please forgives" says Katrina

"I said get out of this house now and never come around here ever again" says Jeffery as he grabs both girls by the collars of their nightgowns and dragged them to the front door he release his grip on Heathers collar and opens the front door and then throws Katrina out first then he throws Heather out

That when he notices a group of Purifiers have gathered around his home they witness him throw the his daughters they are carrying baseball bats

"Lets us back in please daddy we love you daddy" says Katrina

"I hate you old man I should off listen to Magneto when he offered a chance to join him" says Heather

"Do whatever what you freaks like I don't care anymore you not my daughters and if I had known you were going to be freaks I would have had my wife have an abortion" says Jeffery he looks to the group of Purifiers

This brought tears to the girl's eyes as he wave the Purifiers and Friends of Humanity he mouthed the words 'they are all yours do what you want to them' this caused the two girls to run off and are soon followed by the crowd of Mutant haters Heather and Katrina could hear them shouting "**GET THOSE FREAKS.**" And. "**KILL THE FREAKS.**"

After few miles from their home they had lost the Friends of Humanity they enter an abandon warehouse where they had meet Professor Xavier and Wolverine earlier a small puddle is forming under the hole that Heather had blasted into the roof

"Sis what are we going to now?" asked Katrina with tears in her eyes

"I really don't know sis I really don't know" says Heather as she looks at her sister who sat down on her ground with her knees pulled up to her chest and has her head down "Please don't cry Katrina if our father hates us then why don't we give him a reason to hate us lets contact that Magneto character and join him" she says

"No why don't we just stay here for now and then decide what to do next" says Heather

"It's not fair sis what did we ever do for him to hate us" asked Katrina

"He hates us because we are freaks and we don't need him or anybody every again we can take care of ourselves" says Heather

"We could go to Bayville and that school for people like us" says Katrina

"No we aren't running until we destroy our father reputation and everything he holds dear he will come to fear us and what we can do he hates us because we are freaks then I will give him something fear me for" says Heather as she looks at her sister "what do you say sis together we can make a name for ourselves?" she asked

"Maybe your right but I'm not sure about this sis" says Katrina

"Trust me sis Have I ever steered you wrong sis" says Heather

"That what I'm worried about sis"

Three weeks months later

Heather and Katrina are running down the alley they are dressed in street clothes while Heather is wearing demin jeans, purple T-shirt, a leather jacket and pair of fingerless gloves she has cut her black hair short and put red streaks in it while her sister Katrina is wearing a pair of demin jeans, blue T-shirt and black demin Jacket both of these girls are carrying a black duffel bags filled to the brim with digital camera, Mobile phones, Laptops, handheld game consoles and some video games

They are running to their hideout of the abandon warehouse which has been their home since their father throw them out on the street and they decided to ruin their father reputation the night air is filled with police sirens two police cars block the alley

"Allow me to handle this sis." says Katrina as she charge an energy ball and throws it at the polices cars blocking the alley and it exploded and send the polices officers flying that when Heather looks at her

"Impressive sis you getting good with Concussion blast balls of yours." says Heather

"I should do I practice every chance if us never going to school and all they wants us hang around normal so might as well do something in my free time." says Katrina

"Yeah noticed the blood pools around the warehouse what are you using as target practice anyway?" asked Heather

"Rats!" says Katrina

They find their path blocked by a dozen police car and squad of S019 (**1**) they trained weapons at the two teenagers then second lot of S019 behind them train weapons at the mutants

"Get down on the ground and spread your legs" says one of the S019 officers

"Do you think we can take them all on" asked Katrina

"We could but I don't want to die before our father reputation is destroyed this is the best way to do it having his daughters arrest with a bag of stolen stuff" says Heather

"Yeah your right sis this will total destroy dad reputation" says Katrina

That when both Heather and Katrina raised their hands in the air and then get down on the ground and placed their hands behind their head and the S019 moved in and placed cuff on the two girls and place them in a police van and then it drives to the police station.

Two Hours later

Police commissioner office

Glasgow, Scotland

A black male in a police uniform is sat behind a desk he has gold ring with the Cobra symbol on the centre of the ring he is forty years old opposite him is a man in a designer three piece business suit he has a red tie his hand are covered with a pair of leather gloves and lapel pin with **MARS** on it this man is the owner and founder of Military Armament Research Syndicate (**MARS) James McCullen **XXIV or Terrorist underworld as The arms dealer **Destro. **

"You better make this worthy of my time Mr Weller I have other business deals to handle with Purifier idiots" demands James McCullen

"Oh it is Destro I got you some possible new recruits for you Iron Grenadiers and if not I'm sure The Commander or even twin dopes could use them instead. "Says Mr Weller as he adjust his gold ring

"Tell me what you have first and I'll be the judge of that Weller which to send to the Commander for Viper and which to keep for myself those genetic duo don't need any more they have those Crimson Guard" says James "So what do you have Weller" he asked

"Twelve gang members six from both gangs" says Mr Weller and he opens a draw and removes their criminal records and hand them to Destro who starts reading the criminal records

"Those gang members can be shipped off to The Commander he and chief scientist Dr Mindbender and Dr Venom can do what they like to them" says James and tosses the record onto the desk "Hardly worth my Mr Weller what else have you got for me and it better be worth my time" he demands

"This guy I ran his fingerprints and he came with a red light from the military for being an AWOL (Absent without Leave) and stealing military equipment he a Royal Marine Commando and explosive and weapon specialist has a personnel issues with the Purifiers currently two Red caps (**2)** are on the way for him" says Weller

"What his name Weller?" demands James

"Sergeant Wayne Peck" replies Weller

"As in that man who had his wife and daughter murdered in front of him because his wife was a mutant they I read newspaper on that M.A.R.S share were up sixteen percent if I recall he went on a murderous rampage killed seven Purifiers brutally if I recall correctly" says James

"Yeah that correct and as you asked me to tell you if we ever got any special kind of person to inform you directly and I just like we have two of them in the holding cells you designed for us" says Weller

"Don't tell me you have mutants in those cells?." asked James as Weller noticed the smile on the man face at what he had said"

"Yeah and they are real special one they are Prime Minister Jeffery McTagget daughters when he heard told to lock them away and never wants to see them or inform the press that his daughters are mutant or we have arrested them for theft"

"Oh this is brilliant to think that Jeffery own daughters are mutants oh the irony of this situation is bittersweet to think they are the very thing he hates the most I love it now Cobra has some material to blackmail him with if we need to" says James "I take Peck and the mutants how much?" enquired James

"30 grand for the mutants 15 grand for the Marine" says Weller

"No 25 grand or I will kill you and start dealing with your replacement" says James

"You drive a hard bargain Destro we have a deal 25grand" says Commissioner Weller

"You bring them to all my Castle" says James and reaches into his suit pocket and pulled out an envelope and tossed it onto the desk "And here your payment Commissioner Weller."

"Thanks" says Commissioner Weller and he watches as James reach the door of the office and turns to face Commissioner Weller

"You may want to get your officers over to that address inside that envelope you could deal with an arms shipment belonging to McTagget Purifiers squad and want him and his wife brought to my castle." he says as he leaves the commissioner offices.

End of chapter 2


	3. Origins of Heather and Katrina Part 3

GI JOE/X-MEN Evolution

The Sting of a Cobra

Chapter 3 Heather and Katrina McCullen Origins part 3

Police Van is driving towards Castle McCullen or known to people in the small town near the castle as Castle Destro which has been in the McCullen for generations the Van pulled onto the ground of the Castle it being patrolled by soldier wearing black combat gear, red balaclava and black helmet they are McCullen private security force the Iron Grenadiers

Two Polices officer opened the rear of the Van and an athletic built a white male wearing black combat pants, pair of black army boots, a black T-shirt, has a brown military style hair cut and a T cut into his left cheek leaves the van first and is then followed by Katrina and Heather McTagget

"What is this place anyway sis?" asked man who hands are still cuffed

"I have no idea human" replies Heather

"Be glad I don't kill you mutant I have some issue with you scum of a father he killed my wife and daughter he'll one way or another" says the man

"Hey what with that T on your left cheek" asked Katrina

"Your father cut it into my cheek because I was married to the most beautiful woman I ever met and animal killed her and for what being a mutant and branded me a traitor to my race for dating her" says the man and he removes the cuff toss them to the floor and rubbed his wrist to ease the pain

"I'm really sorry for what our father did to you wife and daughter" says Katrina

"Save it for someone who care I be killing your father and his little group of Purifiers for what they did to Michelle and Ashley." says the man

"I'll help you do it too he disowned me and my sister because where mutants" says Heather

"A shame about that but you can do what you want mutants I don't care about you" says the man as a Butler and a Maid comes over to them

Mistress Heather and Mistress Katrina Mr McCullen would like to talk with you in the dining room I shall escort you there and Mister Peck Sophie will escort you to your room and Mr McCullen will speak with you in the morning" says the Butler

Dining Room

Castle McCullen

James McCullen is sat at a large expensive dining room table filled with food he watches as Katrina and Heather are escorted to the Dining room table and both girls sit down at the table the butler fills a glass of wine for James.

"Please eat my dears you must be starving please enjoy your meal then we can talk" says James as he drinks his wine as he watches as both Heather and Katrina start eating their food while James and the Butler watch on after a few minutes the girls had finished their meal

"So what do you want from us humans" demands Heather

"I like someone who gets straight to the point my name is James McCullen XXII this my home and I know you are mutants I'm interesting in adopting you to my family to help finance your education with the best tutors" says James as he drinks from the glass of wine

"Why not many people like our kind why would you adopt us?" asked Katrina

"Because Miss McTagget unlike most people In this world I have nothing against your kind and am prepared to help you anyway you need by offering you a chance to join my family and I will training in weapons and tactics that will make you better than any mutant terrorist out their" says James

"Yeah why would you help us by doing this" asked Heather

"Just say a concern citizen that finds your father his plans to have mutant forcefully sterilized in humane and Intend change his mind" says James

Katrina notice one of the family portraits on the wall of a man wearing a silver face mask and wearing noble clothes and James McCullen XIV and another one wearing a S.S uniform and Hydra arm badge and another silver mask and Sir James McCullen XVII and noticed the rest of family portraits all of them wearing in a Silver mask

"Why don't you ask your question my dear" asked James

"What with your family and silver mask" enquired Katrina

"My family has been in the weapons trade with my ancestor James McCullen X he sold weapons to king of France and on the side he sold them to the kings enemy when the king of France found out he arrested Lord McCullen and tried him for treason and branded him with Iron mask that in cased his never to be seen again but he told his son that his punishment will be our family honour and an allies our family have used all the time for every great a McCullen has been selling weapons to either side and now it falls to me to do the same I sell weapons four ways to NATO and SHIELD forces while as Destro I sell weapons to Terrorist group such as Hydra and the home grown terrorist groups such as the Friends of Humanity and your father Purifier group " says James

"You sell weapons groups that attack mutants and you want to adopt mutants what's your logic human" asked Heather

"I simple my dear the money that I get from selling weapons to Friends of Humanity and the Purifiers goes to pay my Iron Grenadiers salary and some of it is even help finance Cobra which I sell some of my weapons and inventions to when NATO rejects them" says James as he finished the glass of wine

"So if we let you adopt us what will you lets us Handle" asked Heather

"That your choice my dears you can take over the business deals with Purifiers and Friends of Humanity or you can help Cobra recruit mutants to their course or you can continue to live on the streets stealing to make ends meet to survive against people who hate you for begin different I my family has seen it for generation and it will always be" says James  
Heather looked around at all the family portraits of all the McCullen men and some of the women of the McCullen family.

"If we join your family do I have to wear one of those silver face mask" asked Heather

"No that is my main alias I was handed to me by father and he was give it to him by his father and so on I and my associates will help you create an alias for you and your sister" says James as his butler brings a silver mask

"Thanks you Jenkins" says James and picks up the silver mask

"You're welcome sir Weller has brought McTagget he currently in the basement of the castle" says the butler he was middle age he was wearing a butler uniform. He, Heather and Katrina watches as James put the silver mask and he locks it in place 

"I want you two follow me I want see my operations" says James as he stands up from the dining table and head for the basement entrance and Heather and Katrina follow him downstairs to the basement of Castle.

Castle basement

When James McCullen, Heather and Katrina arrive in the basement of the castle they find Jeffery McTagget tied to a chair his face is badly beaten and there is a woman next to him tied to a chair as well Weller and number of other polices officers a large number of Iron grenadiers

"Meaning of this Destro, Weller" demanded Jeffery

"Destro we brought you Jeffery as you requested" says Weller

"Excellent work Commissioner Weller" says Destro "Quick question how many people died in the polices raid on the warehouse" he enquired

"Sixteen Purifiers and no S019 officers we have confirmed the dead let" replies Commissioner Weller

"Tell me something Mr McTagget why do you hate mutants so much" enquired Destro

"I hate them because they are abominations I saw what that freak Apocalypse can do all those people he killed and all those freaks allowed hang around normal people is just wrong that girl that can walk through walls or that guy can grow to the size of a giant or need I say more they are should all be sterilized at birth if they are discovered to meta genes and then lock them in mutants detention camps to spend the rest of their lives away from the rest of us" says Jeffery this brought a complete look of disgust to Katrina face "Tell Destro why did you kidnap me and my wife people will look for us" he asked

"You are a traitor to you race helping this man Thomas I see that the purifiers will purify you and your family for this" says Jeffery "so tell me why Thomas" he asked

"Simple I have big gambling debits and I get a lot of money selling prisoners to Cobra for the military forces s and that pays my debits" says Commissioner Weller

"What about your officers how did you convince them to betray their race to support Cobras" demanded Jeffery

"Most officers need lot of extra money and Cobra provide us with it all we have to do find more recruits or serve Cobras" says Commissioner Weller

"What do you think Destro you can kill a Scottish Prime Minister and get away with the polices and SHIELD will investigate my death and my daughters will kill you for this" says Jeffery as he looks at his formers daughters stand behind Destro

"Oh now you want us when your life is in danger forget it dad" says Heather

"Help you freaks get me out of this and we can be a family again I promise" says Jeffery

"Your real piece of work dad don't you remember you throws us out of being mutants we had to steal to survive and all because we are mutants you going to get what you deserve dad" says Heather

"Yeah dad we had become criminals because of you" says Katrina

"You'll pay for this Destro mark my words I tell SHIELD everything about your operations" says Jeffery "Aren't you two freaks going to save me or not" he enquired.

"NO" replies Heather and Katrina together

"We love you both please help your father you can come back home and we can be a family again" says Lucy

"Save it mom you never did anything to stop your husband from throwing us out on the street so why would we want to be a happy family with you" says Heather with bitterns in her voice her normal eye colour changed from her normal eye colour to purple and electric started to generate in her left hand as she points it at the her father

"Please don't do you freak I promise I can change I swear it please spare me" says Jeffery

"At one time I would have believed you but now after hear what you did to the Peck family proves to me that Magneto was right people like you can never live with us normal people So dad I prepare to die human scum" says Heather

"I have a last request Destro" says Jeffery

"Make it quick Mr McTagget" says Destro and he placed his hands behind his back and folded them

"Allow me to see that bastard that double crossed the human race helping the freaks" says Jeffery as he watches as Destro removes the clips and removes his mask to allow Jeffery and Lucy to see his real face before Destro closed his face mask

"McCullen you bastard you are a traitorous mutant lover animal why are doing this" enquired Jeffery

"I simply doing it because I can make twice as much money for an illegal weapons selling them to your Purifiers and Graydon Creeds Friends of Humanity and as my father say if you are bothered about who you sell your weapons to then you'll never make a profit and that what my father did during the First and Second World War and it bother me when I sold weapons to the Communist during the Korean and Vietnam War" says Destro as he clicks his fingers and an Female Iron grenadier comes over with a file and hands it to Destro

"Heather my dear remember what I offered you and your sister to join the McCullen family I was wondering your response now to that offer I made" enquire Destro

Heather and Katrina looked at each other and whispered a few minutes the two girls looked at the Destro

"We have talked your offer over Mr McCullen and I speak for my sister we accept we want to become members of the McCullen family" says Heather

"I won't allow you to adopt my children I won't" says Jeffery

"Oh now you care to late dad" says Heather

"Free his hands Weller I want his to sign the adoption forms" says Destro

"Yes sir" says Weller and unties Jeffery McTagget and then Destro opens the files and pulls out an adoption form for Heather and Katrina McTagget all filed out with their details "Sign it Jeffery" demands Destro and hands a parker pen to Jeffery and he signs the document and the Commissioner Weller then frees Lucy McTagget from her chair and Destro then takes the pen from Jeffery and gives it to Lucy and she signs the document and placed it back into the file and gives it to the same female Iron Grenadier who gave him the file

"Now what are you going to do with us Mr McCullen" demanded Jeffery as he notice the Iron Grenadier Handgun had in holster and he reaches but is smack in the face by the Iron Grenadier who handgun he tried to grab and proceed to aims his Primary weapon at Jeffery McTagget

"Do you really think my soldiers are poorly trained like most hired goons around the world I have trained to be the very best money can buy" says Destro

"Sir what shall I do with him" asked the Iron grenadier pointing the gun at the Jeffery McTagget

"That is for my adopted daughters to decided me personnel I say kill him whatever she says you follow it" says Destro as he watch Heather walks over to where her former father was laying on the ground and she stands over and looked at two Iron grenadiers

"Pick Him up" says Heather

"Yes madam" says one of Iron Grenadier and he and another Iron Grenadier lift Jeffery McTagget to his feet in front of Heather and she points her hand where the man heart is.

"please don't I change" screams Jeffery in complete fear for his life but he notice he was convince his former daughter and she then fired a beam of energy through Jeffery chest and the two Iron Grenadiers release their grip on the lifeless body of Jeffery and this caused Lucy to break down into at her dead husband.

Lucy then shoves an Iron Grenadier grabbing a Sidearm and then proceed to point it at Heather

"You freak of nature you murder the man I love him he was right about you freaks you need to be control" she says as she pulled the hammer back before she could fire the gun Katrina throws an energy disk that slice through the woman chest and she goes down to the ground dead

"Nice going sis you save my life" says Heather

"It was fun using my shame I just killed our mother but she did nothing to stop our worthless father throw us out of the our home" says Katrina

"Commissioner Weller will you please dump these bodies in the Locke and return to the station contact me if and when you get some more recruit for my Iron Grenadiers and Cobra Vipers" says James

"I will do Destro Sir" says Commissioner Weller and then he and the police carried the dead body of Jeffery McTagget and his wife out of the basement of the Castle and then Jenkins entered the basement and walks over to them and stands near them

"Arrah Jenkins I take it that you done what I asked for?" enquired Destro

"Yes Mister McCullen I have prepared two rooms for Mistress Heather and Katrina in the morning I have asked Sophie to take them shopping for some new clothes" says Jenkins

"Thank you Jenkins please sure could take my daughters to their new room" says Destro

"As you wish sir please follow me my dears." says Jenkins as he escort Heather and Katrina back to the main level of Castle Destro.

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Recruitment of the Brotherhood part 1

The Sting of a Cobra

Episode 1: Recruitment of the Brotherhood part 1

Three years later (**After Apocalypse incident**)

on Route to Bayville.

A Silver private plane which has the M.A.R.S logo on the tail of rotor of the plane is flying towards Bayville while inside the plane James McCullen is reading the Finance Times Newspaper while Heather and Katrina are each playing a handheld games console both girls glass of coca cola by them

"Father I still don't know why we need those Brotherhood clowns to do this?" enquired Heather as she picks up her class of Coca Cola and takes a sip from the glass

"Because unlike those clowns your aren't extendable in this operation soon and beside my mother own the house they are currently staying in and I need some plans from a secret bunker below the house" says James

"How do you know that those clowns have broke into the lab and stole whatever plans are in the bunker" asked Heather

"Because my father designed the same bunker for the White house they are made out of an indestructible metal Adamntium and the bunker can only be opened by a member of the McCullen family he create a bio-scanner for the door it was the first of its kind every and retina scanner because of my mother mutants ability he designed the scanner so they could never be beaten by a shape-shifter" says James

"So your mother a mutant then" asked Katrina

"Yes her name was Raven Darkhome but the Brotherhood know her as Mystique but unlike her the mutant gene past me by she since had two more children and adopted one with her girlfriend Irene Alder a mutant with the ability to foresee the future personnel I don't put much stock in the future version stuff" says James as picks up a cup of coffee

"so you have three brothers" enquired Heather

"No I have one sister her name is Anna Marie the X-man student Rouge and my two brothers are Kurt Wagner Nightclawer another member of this X-men group and then there's my other brother Graydon Creed a member of the Friends of Humanity and should also mention I have a young sister by the name of Alison she is a member of the GI JOE just say my father had affair with his assistance while married to my mother as did my mother so we are one happy family" says James as he continue to drinks his coffee

"Some family you have their father so would you kill your brothers and sisters" asked Heather

"Yes if I heart beat if it help Cobra conquer the world beside my brother Graydon Creed hates his brother and sister and doesn't know I'm his brother as well but I digress enough about my personnel life" says James

A white female wearing a tight black leather suit she has long black hair and a pair of rimmed glasses covering her eyes comes in a kisses James on the cheek and then sits next to him she is Anastasia DeCobray the Baroness to her enemies and friends

"Destro darling why are we wasting time with the Brotherhood there track record with fighting the X-men is extremely poor and we could do better attacking them ourselves" asked the woman

"Because darling if either off my adopted daughters attack my rivals then I can kiss good bye to the government contracts to produce the sentinel Mark 3 the Battle Android Troopers and it would course SHEILD to start investigating my company and they will discover that I have put backdoor into their systems and we can't have that now can we until the time is right" says James

Just then a beeping sound starts up in the plane and James shakes his head in disappointment as he opens a secret compartment in the desk and pulls out the Silver mask of Destro and puts it and locks it in place and pressed a button under the desk a keyboard appeared followed by four holographic video screen the main screen is displayed and on it is a man wearing a fake blue general officer uniform with fake and cheap medals the suit is based on the S.S similar to what the Destro father while his face was covered was covered with a complete silver face plate and mask he had a officer cap with Cobra symbol on the cap and had a sword at his side the hilt of the sword had a cobra on it he was also wearing a black leather trench coat and his hands were covered with a leather gloves he is **Cobra Commando**.

"Destro when are you going to get me more mutants for my team" demands Cobra Commander

"It takes time Commander to gather mutants for Cobra we can't just advertise for them without the Joes finding out what we are doing so be patient would you please" says Destro

"You better not be stalling me Destro and saving the best mutants for you team I wouldn't want to replace you as my weapons supplier" says Cobra Commander

"Commander I wouldn't strongly recommend against that course of action for all the vehicles I have supplied you with have a mass shut down code that activates when If I see fit to activate it then your equipment becomes overgrown paper weights and you become a sitting duck against the Joes" says Destro with an evil grin

"Ok Destro I won't consider that so what new weapons have you got for me" enquired Cobra Commander with a sound of concern in his voice

"Are Commander I have three new weapons for you first is A MASS device, A weather Dominator and an orbital strike satellite with Rail gun with enough power to destroy a city" says Destro

"I'll take the Orbital Strike Satellite and the MASS device how much" enquired Cobra Commander

"Three million for the Weather Dominator and MASS device and four million for the Orbital Satellite or you can have the lot for six million" says Destro

"Fine I will take them all and I will transfer you money to your Swiss bank account" says Cobra Commander

Destro typed on a computer keyboard brought up an imaged of his Swiss bank account and watched as Six million is transferred into his account

"A pleasure doing business with you Commander I will send you the override code for the SHIELD Orbital Strike Satellite currently in orbit over New York City a space shuttle is schedule launch from Cape Canaveral tomorrow if you can get some agents onboard you should be able to take over the satellite and will brings the plans for Weather Dominator and MASS device to and help you to create them personnel Commander" says Destro

"I'll send you the coordinates to my Cobra Island is where I want the MASS device set up and the Weather Dominator can be set up in our Springfield base of operation" says Cobra Commander

"Commander I just had an idea why not use Springfield base of operation to recruit mutants by other them a safe haven for them?" asked Heather which caused Destro and Baroness to face her

"What are you suggesting my dear" enquired Cobra Commander

"Simple Commander offer free accommodation to Mutants we can offer them jobs, health care and protection from mutant hatred with people who understand them and won't judge them and we can then select the best mutants for Cobra and if any mutants haters attack the city we can arrest them and Brainwasher them to work for Cobra" says Heather

"Excellent Idea my dear all those mutants for Cobra I will have an army to conquer the world and none will stop me I'll get the Crimson Twins to handle the advertisement for it" says Cobra Commander and then the screen is turned off Destro and the Baroness turns to face Heather.

"Father I hope I wasn't out of place with that idea I gave Commander." enquired Heather

"Of course not my dear I take it you have a reason for giving him that idea I take it." Asked Destro

"Of I do father we select the best mutants for our Iron Grenadiers before Cobra Commander can select them for his team of Vipers" says Heather

"Destro darling she such is a devious Lady she makes a fine McCullen if I do say so." says Baroness as she brushes the hair out of her face as she leans over and kisses his cheek and storks the side of his face

"Thanks you Baroness for the complement" says Heather but she is ignored by them as they continue to make out

"Would you two get a room" says Katrina

"So should where this mask full time Destro darling it suits you better it makes you handsome" says The Baroness

"I just might my dear" says Destro

"So father why don't we wait till we get mutants coming to Springfield to help you to get the military contract to produce the Sentinel Mark 3 Battle Android Troopers" asked Heather

"Because knowing the Commander he'll secure it up it's better to get the military contract before I inform commander of the BATS he already on my case about them" says Destro

"So father can we see the designs for new Sentinels?" asked Duchess as she place the Nintendo DSI down on the chair arm rest

"Here." says James McCullen as he reaches into his pocket and removes a small hockey puck like device and tosses it to Katrina and she pressed the button in the middle of the device and a 3D holographic image of humanoid figure about 5' 8" tall look like the Sentinels that Trask had used against the X-men and Brotherhood but his face had a red visor

"This is impressive father I would love to see this thing in action" says Katrina as she switches it off and tosses it back to James

"They will give the edge to Cobra in our quest to conquer the world and none will stop not even those Joes or the X-men to when these Battle Android Troopers have Ironman tech in them" says James

After a few minutes the Private Jet starts its decent to the airfield after a few minutes the plane had land on the runaway it stop and then James McCullen carrying a black box left the plane while the Baroness is carrying a silver briefcase and is followed by Heather and Katrina they all walk towards a black limo the four people get into the back of the limo and then it drives from the airport

The limo drives for three hours till it starts to pull up outside the Brotherhood Boarding House once the limo stop James McCullen and Baroness get out of the back of the limo and walk towards the Brotherhood Boarding House

"This place is a dump." says the woman with a Russian accent

"It's wasn't it once was one my family summer homes oh we used to have some great vacation in this place when father was away on his army deals in the Eastern Europe those where the days we used to have oh well shame about the state of it." says James as he continues towards the boarding

That when the Brotherhood stormed out the house they where Avalanche, Blob, Toad, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver and Pyro block his path into the Boarding House

"Looks like the welcome committee." says The Baroness

"Not so fast mate no humans allowed." says Pyro as he unleashes a wall of fire that blocks their and both Baroness and James McCullen just stand looking at the wall of fire in front of them neither of them are bothered by the wall of fire the Baroness just laughing

"I can see why you join this group of Losers" says Baroness

"Hey watch it Shelia I wouldn't want burn such a beautiful like yours" says Pyro

"Please spare me the mutant tricks boy I'm here to speak to Raven Darkhome so lower the wall of fire would you boy or I will be forced to use force it's your choice mate." says James as he steers at the wall of fire in front of him and the proceed to crack his knuckles

"No humans see Mystique so take off would you" says Avalanche as he start to generate a small earthquake

"Is that suppose scare us I see a look worse" says James just then Lady and Duchess exit the back of the limo and walk towards James McCullen and The Baroness

"Father do you want us to take of these losers?" asked Lady as energy starts to charge in her hand and her eye colour change colour to the purple and then raised her right hand at Pyro and left hand at Avalanche

"Please show them we mean business my darling daughter" says James

"Father do you want me to kill them or not?" asked Lady

"No thanks just hurt them a little" replies James

"As you wish father." says Lady as she fires to beams of energy at both Avalanche and Pyro are sent flying Pyro goes through the front door of Boarding House

"How's that father" asked Lady

"Core she has a powerful blast and she sweet one the eyes as well and she has a hot sister" says Toad as he looks at the Lady and Duchess

"Gorse" says Lady and Duchess Blob charge towards the two sisters who just stand there looking at the income large mutant both mutants fly into the air and miss the two sisters James McCullen reached into his jacket and removes a grenade and toss at the blob as it exploded a dozen disk like plates land all over Blobs body and unleash a cloud of green goo cover blob and turn rock hard and he can't move

"What did you do to Blob" asked Toad as he jumps at Baroness who dodge the attack and simple strike him the back of the head and he goes down this just Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch blocking their path just then they hear the sound of clapping that's when Mystique appears behind the two remaining Brotherhood members

"Impressive as always Son what brings you here anyway?" asked Mystique

"Mainly family business involving you and me can we discuss this inside the building please?" asked James

"**SON.**" Mouthed Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch together and are in shock as they watch as James McCullen and Baroness enter the Boarding House while Lady and Baroness remain behind with Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch but they soon entered the house Pyro gets up of his back and help to his feet by Quicksilver

"Who what hit me mate." asked Pyro

"That Lady Character hit you with an energy blast and sent you flying main" says Quicksilver

"I'm in love with those beautiful hot girls mate" says Pyro "Hey man who is that guy anyway" he asked

"Mystique son" says Quicksilver

"She has another son good god how many does that babe have anyway so blue faire dude and Southern babe" says Pyro

"And that Friend of Humanity jerk" says Scarlet Witch

James McCullen XXIV was sat on sofa and looked around the living room of the Boarding House while Baroness stood next to James while sat on a leather chair opposite while Brotherhood members look on

"So Son what bring you here?" she enquired

"Business mainly mother" replies James this brought shock to all the brotherhood members while Baroness does nothing

"Who he's your son wait a minute what about Nightclawer" asked Toad

"My third born child the one that Magneto experiment on at birth and then their my worthless second son I have with Victor Creed another human like my first born son James McCullen XXIV" says Mystique as she watches a James McCullen XXIV removes a small ice puck like device and pressed the centre of it and a 3D holographic image of humanoid that was about 5' 7" he had a face plate

"May I present to you MARS latest invention The Sentinel Mark 3 or as my top engineer call them The Battle Android Troopers create the purpose of engaging mutant in the field and with the ability neutralize mutant abilities or eliminate them with it lethal arsenal" he says

"Why are you telling us you won't us to destroy them or something" enquired Toad

"No you idiot I need you to help my company secure the government contract and mass produce them for military services" says James

"Why would we such an stupid thing like" enquired Avalanche

"Because I'm not the only company that is buying for the government contract to mass produce a means to Control the mutant population?" replies James

"What companies are we looking at that a running for the government contract to produce the new Sentinels" asked Mystique

"Not real great threat my company since Stark change of heart and moving out of the weapons manufacturing opened a lot of weapons contract for me the main threat that do concern me are from the Von Strucker industries and while a joint partnership with Shaw Corporation and Fisk Industries they are producing their own version buying for the government mutant response I need you to destroy their prototypes" says James

"You ask us to attack rival companies of yours not thanks" says Quicksilver

"You may like to know that both the Von Strucker and Sebastian Shaw are mutants only designing Sentinels for the own ends as a concern citizen I can't allow this to happen" says James

"What do you gain for give us this information human" demands Quicksilver

"Are you sure we can trust them Destro darling they don't have much a success rate with what we need them to do "asked Baroness

"Trust me my sweet Baroness my mother knows only my family little secrets she even a shareholder in my company she even help us create our first weapon X soldier X-15 I mean Zartan so we can trust her" replies James

"I see you are using our family secret arms dealer name as your father did during the time he was selling weapons to the Axis and allied forces during the world war 2 and 1 I remember going with him to help when we meet the second in command of Hitler SS John Schmidt" says Mystique

"Of course I do Mother remember when I made my first deal with it in North Korea its name that the freedom fighters and world know as brand name when it comes to supplying weapons on the Black-market while currently at the moment I'm working for Cobra as a weapon designer with my BATS in government use we could easy have an army of Android Troopers ready help Cobra conquer the world" says James

"So that why you need us to help you company secure the Military contract to produce the new generation of sentinels how much are we look for this job" asked Mystique

"Two million US dollars" replies James as he order the Baroness to place the suitcase on the coffee table and James McCullen and the Baroness stand up and head towards the door

"You have a deal" says Mystique

"I knew you would see things my way mother" says James

End of episode 1.


End file.
